


Sensitive

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2015 [12]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Collars, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varian gets to play with Khadgar's collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckoftheDreads (Mezduin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezduin/gifts).



Varian had always avoided Khadgar’s collar until now.

He tried to be respectful of it, mostly. He knew it was symbolic of something important to Khadgar, and he didn’t want to suggest that it was unpalatable to him or that Khadgar having prior attachments was a dealbreaker. It wasn’t. There were things that Varian had as dealbreakers, and his partners having other partners wasn’t one of them. It’d be hypocritical if nothing else.

But today was different. Today, Khadgar had _specifically asked_ him to play with the collar. And as usual, Varian was glad to oblige such a sweetly stated request.

“You like that?” he murmured in Khadgar’s ear, as he yanked the archmage (Light, the thought of that sent a shiver down his spine) close by the d-ring of it. And Khadgar _nodded_.

So Varian pulled him around by it a little more. They were still fully-clothed, but leading him around the room - such a simple, effortless gesture - gave both of them a better sense of where each stood in this particular session. Varian leading, and Khadgar following. So by the time Varian brought them to a stop by the bed and told Khadgar to strip, he was ready to do so in an instant.

Funnily enough, flexing his fingertips across Khadgar’s scalp as he clumsily tried to undress himself yielded much the same effect. But it was when he dipped down _under_ the collar that a shudder _ripped_ through Khadgar’s body and left him whimpering, even though Varian had hardly touched him.

“ _Oh_?” Varian grinned.  
Khadgar laughed, breathless; excited. “Yes,” he said. “Mm, funnily enough, save for washing, I don’t really get touched on that particular area of my body very often.”  
“You okay with it?” asked Varian, circling the pad of his thumb behind Khadgar’s ear while waiting for an answer.  
“Very,” Khadgar responded, and rolled his hips as if to demonstrate _exactly how okay_ he was with the notion.

So Varian did it again; and Khadgar _moaned_. Varian could already tell - this was going to be a very fun night for the both of them.


End file.
